Everybody Knows
Log Title: Everybody Knows Characters: Backblast, Imager, Knightmare, Scales, Slugfest, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: November 5th, 2018 TP: Harmonex TP Summary: More and more people know about the crystals now. And keep showing up. Category:2018 Category:Harmonex TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 19:45:17 on Monday, 5 November 2018.' Soundwave flies in from who knows where. He is directing several drones below him which have containers full of scrap metal and cabling. Bringing in supplies for Harmonex, it seems. Scales slinks quietly towards Harmonex, trying to sneak again even if it hasn't worked any of the previous times she's approached the city and its crystals. Soundwave hears the pitter patter of little feet. And being how sensitive his hearing is he knows who it is. He nods. "Hello, Dinobot." he greets as he goes through the supplies. "Being peaceful today?" Scales sidles up to a crystal and peers around it at Soundwave, keeping the nice, solid, and musical barrier between them. "It's not like I've started any fights here," she complains. Soundwave seems more interested in sorting through the parts then attacking Scales. "No you have not. Thank you." he talks quietly to her in the same tone he uses when talking to Slugfest. Scales backs up and finds a non-crystal building to scramble up, getting some height. Close to the ground might be better for sneaking, but the little dragon feels better perching up high. Where she can look down on Soundwave. Hauling a large loop of conduit over her shoulder, Imager appears, feeding line from the loop on her. "Primus Blast it, Spy-Guy. I'm over here running wire all over the..." It is at this point that she spots Scales, and continues, " stickshift....." Her eyes get wide as she puts up her hands, "Uhhh..........." is the first intelligent thing out of her mouth. "This isn't what it looks like." Soundwave looks up at Scales. "While you're up there would you mind coming down there nad picking up some cable? I need it on the roof if Im going to power it to the grid." He looks to Imager. "Ah. Greetings: Imager." he says. "It is exactatly as it appears. The rejuvination of Harmonex." He says in his normal monotone. <> Imager says, "I...............am not with that." Scales blinks at Soundwave, slowly. "I'm up here so I can stay away from you. Going back down would kinda change that." She huffs a sigh, a bit of smoke escaping, then looks over at Imager. "So.. I've figured out at least that when you sounded really upset about a 'Con bein' in Harmonex the other day, that you weren't talkin' about him. Was it that bossy cow, Banshee?" Soundwave pauses. "Query: Are we going to go through with this again, Scales? What part of guardian do not not understand? I will not harm you." he shakes his head. "Maybe you could bring the cabling up Imager." He says. "I would be she spooks easily." He heads to it. "I radioed Knightmare last night about your suggestion with the Dominicons. Knightmare is agreeable about guarding Harmonex." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Imager?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "'sup?" Imager raises a finger, as if to clarify her position. "Okay...hold on. Hold on. lets not.......lets not jump to reactions here." The odd part was that Scales wasn't exactly screaming 'TRAITOR!' or anything, but the panic was apparently always present, the tension of dealing with a Con, the SPYMASTER of the Cons. Imager takes a step forward, and a bit off to the side as if trying to distance herself from Soundwave. " Its just..." She pauses as Soundwave just starts volunteering information. She facepalms. There was no way that wasn't intentional. " You....are pushing your luck, Con. Stop trying to sandbag me." Somewhere on Earth, the Decepticon known as Sandbag lifts his head as his nap was interrupted. He pauses, then shuts his eyes again. "Its not a big thing. And I'd appreciate not telling anyone about it. I know that sounds kinda hinky, but I don't want a lot of people roaming around over here if I can help it." <> Imager says, "ahhh" <> Imager says, "hey Backblast" <> Imager says, "ha...h.a.h.. how's it....how's it going?" Scales hehs. "Weeeelllll... I'm guessin' Blaster knows, 'cause Dusty offered to call him if I wanted somebody to help me get home th'other day. An' Dusty said Optimus knows, even though he's not makin' announcements or anything. So, I kinda wonder who's left that I'd want to run off and report to." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Not bad... you OK?" Imager hedges her bet with some stilted respose, she still looks guity as smelt, like a cat caught on the counter. "There....maybe...some people who know. Despite me...you know." She adds through a gritted faceplate, "taking a lot of care to keep /everything/ off of radio transmissions." She slumps her shoulders, even the freaking Spymaster of the Cons has given up on this. Was this his game? What did it matter? Imager sighs, "Oh bah...the point is I ain't a faction traitor or anything." She jerks a thumb to Soundwave. "Me and him, both have an interest in Harmonex and the Canyons being undisturbed by the war. We were....." She sighs, then as the spool of wire tumbles off of her, she gloomily adds, "you know...trying to keep it...protected or somethin...." It is as if the wind was taken from her sails. She just changes moods so quickly, back to that inevitable disappointment and loss that she's so well known for. <> Imager says, "Uhm. Well, we'll see." Soundwave looks over at Imager. "There was a time I thought this could be kept secret. Then Dust Devil mentioned that Optimus Prime knew. And Megatron called me into his office to discuss something about a city called Harmonex. They both know. As I said to you last night, Imager. This place will not last long. We can only fight to preserve it, not keep it secret." he knows there are absolutely no questions about him being a faction traitor. Where Megatron leads, Soundwave obeys. The voice to the fist. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Okay..." Scales tucks her paws in, loafing on her perch. "Look, I don't like Mr Inevitable Doom over there, but it's not like I don't get how some things c'n be really important anyway. I woulda liked bein' -warned- before walkin' up and havin' people yell at me th'other day, but I guess Dusty didn't think that far." She flips the end of her tail. Imager shrugs helplessly, "So what? So everyone'll come here to visit, exactly like is already happening apparently? So everyone just comes over here to hang out and get into fights and then someone decides to ...n-nuke the damn city again....or drop a damn Cityformer on it...again?" She shakes her head. And then she just explodes into anger. She trucks over about twenty yalms away to the little box she had set up for trading of little trinkets with the enemy, raises her foot up, then just crushes the entire thing beneath her foot. "I just wanted a place the war wouldn't touch anymore!" She brings her foot down on it again, "Somewhere that can survive this damn, spark-crushing war!" Satisfied that her peace offering was destroyed, she just sits down, and puts her head in her hands. Soundwave pauses. "Nothing has changed but I thought you might want to know the situation we are in." he watches her crush the box. "It.. isnt all lost." he says, though from him it probably sounds hollow. "They both know. Neither are attacking. Both have been convinced not to attack the place. For now." Scales hops up from her perch and glides over to land next to Imager and give her a soothing headbutt and leg hug. "It's not broken," she says. "It's here now." Scales remains as far away from Soundwave as possible while being next to Imager's leg. Imager sullenly just sits there. All that light in her eyes the last few sweeps just fading away. With a bit of a rueful smile, she says weakly, "Great...I'm being mollified by the enemy....that's the state I'm in, Scales." She slowly shifts her head, barely recognizing Scales' gesture of compassion. "For now...and then they'll both come, and then someone's going to decide 'hey this is a great tactical spot' or someone will want to make another damn citykiller weapon, and then suddenly Harmonex is of great strategic importance....and then it gets bombed again. And everything just keeps. getting. bombed." Her voice drops to a whisper, "I'd rather shut down than see it happen again." Soundwave is still working like nothing happened. Nothing changed. To him nothing has. He looks over at Imager hiding a bit of a wince. Thats what hope does. It comes down and crushes you like a titan. "I am sorry if you thought it would be forever. I am recording what we have. It will last that way." he says. "Cybertron is at war. No peace lasts forever." he looks at the cabling in his hands a moment. Autobots are weird about that hope thing. Why do they keep doing that to themselves. ' First order of business here.' ' This place needs a bar.' Scales pats Imager's foot. "Y'sure ya don't just.. need a break? Everybody needs a vacation sometimes." She shifts a bit, and puts her arms on her knees, then leans forward to put her head on her arms. "If I leave. I may never come back. I should've followed Dai Atlas when I had the chance." She shifts enough to look down to Scales, then raises a hand apprehensively, as if to touch the little dragon. She thinks better of it. In a few ways, Scales was reminiscent of those Earth creatures she likes. 'Cats' they were called. A weak smile touched her face, "Maybe that's what I need...yeah..." She hefts up onto her feet, takes in a deep intake, then looks over the city. "Its not gone yet....not yet." She glances over the two, and weakly points out of the district, "I think I'm gonna go...do somethin." Soundwave nods "Go for a walk. If you want to return, we will welcome you." he says. "In the meantime I will continue your work." He says. "Primus guide you." he says. "When we get a building working.. the first thing we should make is a bar." Scales headbutts Imager again before the big femme can leave, then peers at Soundwave. "You want people to store explosives here?" Soundwave pauses. "I want the place guarded by sentry turrets but others seem against that. Yes. It wouldnt be a bad idea to have storage. Why do you ask?" He says. ' Im not sure I should be proud of what I just did or ashamed.' Scales continues to stare at Soundwave with the 'you can't possibly be that dumb' look. "Crystalline structures are brittle and are likely to fracture when there's a pressure wave from an explosion. Engex isn't really -stable-, jus' stored really carefully." Soundwave nods "There is that. Perhaps some sort of force field to guard it." He says. "And a potential weapon in case we need to use it." He looks to where Imager left. "Should I be proud of what I did there or ashamed?" Scales huffs again, sitting with a whump. "Y'know, sometimes it isn't about you. People got their own stuff going on." Soundwave pauses. "I knwo what it is. I've seen it in a hundred Autobots. It keeps them going and I have no idea why they have it. Its hope. And then it gets crushed but they always come back. Some.. don't though. Its rather bizarre." Scales hums to herself. "Hope is the thing with feathers," she quotes, "And perches in the soul- And sings the tune without the words- And never stops- at all-" She half-lids her optics, calling up the words. "And sweetest- in the Gale- is heard- And sore must be the storm- That could abash the little Bird That kept so many warm-" She opens her eyes fully to look directly at Soundwave for the last stanza. "I've heard it in the chillest land- And on the strangest Sea- Yet- never- in Extremity, It asked a crumb- of me." Soundwave looks to Scales. "That's beautiful." He says honestly. "Whats the poem?" "It's titled by its first line- Hope is the thing with feathers, by Emily Dickinson. Human poet, as you might have guessed." Scales flips the tip of her tail a few times. "They study some of her stuff in middle school sometimes. Usually the poems about death, but I always liked that one." Soundwave pauses. "I used to read a lot of poetry in my youth. Did you know a long time ago, Megatron was a poet. You should read Peaceful Tyranny. Its a life changing work." Scales tilts her head. "Was that before or after he decided to smash everything that didn't belong ta him?" Soundwave pauses. "Before." He says. "Back when he was a gladiator in Kaon fighting for freedom from an oppressive senate." he sits down. "He was beautiful then. Majestic. One could not hope but be moved by his words. To hear and obey." Scales has been trained by some of the finest skeptics the Autobots have. She delivers her best skeptical look at Soundwave. Soundwave knows that sideeye well. His birds give it all the time. "It was different then. I heard it and it changed my life. Really." Scales 's tail flips a bit harder from side to side. "At least th' Hari Krishna types mean well," she mutters. The more time Scales spends around Soundwave, the more the inner voice in her head sounds like Discord. 'Primus, Soundwave is a -romantic-. Who would have thought it?' Soundwave pauses. "Hari Krishna?" He asks. He decides to play a song quietly. He thinks its appropriate for the place and evening. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YV4oYkIeGJc&start_radio=1&list=RDYV4oYkIeGJc Scales is about to explain, then blinks for a moment at the choice of music. But then she remembers what she was going to say. "It's an Earth religion. They all dress in special clothes an' cut their hair a certain way an' hang around airports an' stuff singing and handing out flyers ta try to get other people ta join 'em." Soundwave nods "I need to learn more about earth religion. I enjoy their music. But faith..." he says. "People believe in Primus here and talk about him often." He says. "I put my faith in something deeper and more visible." he motions to the symbol on his chest. "You dont know what it represents. Im sure you think its all about murdering innocents and whatever Prime has told you." Scales curls her tail around herself. "Discord," she corrects. "Prime didn't teach me about Decepticons. Discord did." Soundwave keeps his voice neutral. Though his optic band flickers at the name. "My greatest loss." He says. "What did he teach you?" Scales ruffles and half spreads her wings. "Mostly, ta be super careful an' not let my guard down. an killin' innocents isn't the goal, but it's not like it's gonna stop most of ya, either." Soundwave nods "There is a point there. If things get in the way.. we will not hesitate to go through them." Scales nods. "An then people like me gotta go patch together whoever got run over." Soundwave tilts his head. "You're a medic then? My condolences." Scales nods. "Yup. An' proud of it. Not as good as Ratchet, yet, but good enough for field work." Soundwave tilts his head. "Seriously not a bad skill to learn. Your hands are small and can get in places others cannot. Have you thought about learning electronics?" Scales waggles a paw. "Already talkin' ta some people 'bout that." Soundwave pauses. "While we are here and under neutral guises." he says. "I could show you some things." Scales takes a step back. "Pass. Backblast an' Discord got it covered." Soundwave shrugs. "Suit yourself." he goes into his pile again and pulls out some cabling and begins fieldstripping it. As big as his hands are htey are dexterious as they move. Scales scrambles back up on top of a building, the better to watch Soundwave from a distance. Soundwave looks to Scales. "You act like Im going to attack you at any moment." Scales settles into a gargoyle pose. "Look, jus' cause you've promised not ta hurt me doesn't mean ya wouldn't want to try ta take me home ta stick inna box." Soundwave opens his arms wide. "I'm not sticking anyone in any boxes." except the 10 people who live in his chest. But thats willingly. Scales shrugs. "If I were bigger, or faster, or could really hide like some others can, then I could take more chances. But I know what I c'n do and can't do." Soundwave pauses. "Im harmless. Really. I transform into a cassette player. How nasty can I be?" in a word? Very. Scales gives Soundwave one of the many flat looks she's been doling out to him lately. "That's like askin' how dangerous Ravage is when he turns into a fragile little tape." Soundwave nods "You're intelligent. Good." Scales humphs. "So glad t'meet yer approval," she says sarcastically. Soundwave pauses. "You see through things. It will serve you well. Dont let it blind you to other opprotunities though." Scales sits at the top of a ruined building, where she can look down at Soundwave. Her tail twitches slightly from side to side as she keeps an eye on the much bigger Decepticon. "Seriously. You need brochures if you're gonna keep on like that." Soundwave is on the ground by a large truck full of spare parts. He is right now stripping some wiring. Go strip for us Soundwave. "Im not trying to sell you anything." Scales just let a long stream of smoke rise from the side of her mouth. It makes her look a little less like a bouncy toy and more like a small movie prop instead. Soundwave looks at Scales. No. Dont let her know shes adorable. No. "Hmm. Well either way I see you're not interested." Knightmare flies into the area in her typically manner.. very much not quietly. As she approaches she follows through with the typical transformation and landing with a clear thump near the center of the city and looks around.. taking note of Soundwave.. and Scales? Soundwave seems to have some odd tastes. Instead of greeting she moves over to the large stone that had been settled and carved into the previous night. Scales is about to say something back to Soundwave, but then there's the shadow as Knightmare passes over, and she crouches, bracing her paws for a quick exit if it's a threat. When the Dominicon leader lands, Scales tilts her head in the femme's direction. "Huh." Soundwave nods "Greetings: Knightmare. How is your evening?" He says as he continues field stripping the wires. "Imager may or may not come back. She has just learned that this place is no longer a secret and thus will not last long. Autobots do not do well without their hope, I'm afraid." he says. "Shes a protector now. Not a threat." he says to the Dinobot. Knightmare does not respond right away as she kneels down on one knee and just looks at the carvings before standing back up, her wings flexing for a moment before folding in against her back and turning just enough to glance at Soundwave. "If her resolve is that weak then perhaps she shouldn't..as I said last night, only those have the spark to stand for what they wish to protect should." Her optics drift up towards Scales, "And.. Scales was it not? She another one who claims to wish to defend the city but will back down quickly?" Scales settles, not expecting Knightmare to suddenly attack. "Knightmare helped me an' Dusty ta get past Bludgeon." The little tape never forgets who helps and who doesn't. She blinks when Knightmare addresses her. "Me? I never claimed anything. I didn't even know it was this big secret until people got upset over it." Soundwave nods "And as I said last night I will as long as I can." he says. "Not because of a lack of courage." Knightmare walks over towards Soundwave, her arms crossing over her chest as she looks at him, "Courage is what matters. And I do not see any courage here right now.." She pauses then hikes a finger up and over her shoulder at Scales, "Except for the unicorn up there for sticking around here with both of us here." Soundwave pauses. "The dragon." he says. "She is brave." Not brave enough to approach though. "And a dinobot. Watch out for her." he says. "You do not think I have courage? Not after guarding this place like I have been." Scales blinks. "'M not a unicorn. I'm a dragon. Diff'rent mythical creature." The tip of her tail twitches back and forth as she tilts her head. Knightmare just kinda turns to look at scales, "Mythical?" She reachs up and rubs a optic before looking back up at Scales, "Nope. Adorable little armored unicorn.. not seeing things. This time." Soundwave looks to Knightmare. "You're quite mad you know that?" he asks dryly. Scales huffs a bit. "My horns all point from the back of my head, not m'nose!" Her crest and wings flare a little to make her look a bit bigger. Knightmare tilts her head to the side as she keeps looking at Scales, "Ooohh... wings. Not unicorn.. they don't have wings.. Oh! Pegasus! Armored Pegasus." Knightmare /might/ of had a drink.. or two.. before heading to Harmonex. Maybe... Soundwave pauses. "Dragon." he says again. "Are you intoxicated?" Scales peers at Knightmare, optics gently whirling as she judges whether the other femme is impaired or hallucinating. Knightmare keeps peering up at Scales.. either one of them. "Mmm.. Not dragon. Too small. Dragons are suppose to be big.. and scaley. Those two are small and cute." She pauses and ponders, "Could install a horn in head.. be a proper unicorn then." Soundwave nods "A small one. It happens sometimes." he nods "Yes. Intoxicated." Scales ahems. "I'm not big like Bulwark, but I -am- scaley." She taps some claws on her scale-style armor. "You sure you're okay ta be out here?" Knightmare raises her arms to the sides and shrugs at Scale's words, "Why not? It is.. a free city yet?" She half turns to look at the crystals and smiles.. "Music... that is what we are missing!" Her head rotates back towards Soundwave, "Sssssooounnnnddss.. Transform." And starts to walk towards him, slowly.. but steadily. Soundwave pauses. "No." He says, turning of fany and all music that might play. Spoilsport. Scales watches this curiously. Decepticon and former Decepticon interaction. Knightmare keeps walking forward till she is right in front of Soundwave, "I thought.. you said you would do what you needed to..?" Soundwave crosses his arms over his head. "I dont need to transform to amuse you." he says. Hes usre shes just going to mock his altmode. Scales twitches her tail from side to side, crouched as if ready to pounce. Not really, but this is fun to record. Knightmare places a hand on Soundwave's crossed arms and presses down slowly, "You.... have two choices.. Soundwave. Voluntary transformation.. or forced. Choose wisely." Knightmare ponders.. "Delusion does like puzzles.. so option two.. works for me." Her words are starting to slurr, just a bit. Soundwave backs away quickly as hes touched. "No." he saysa again. "If you try, I will deal with you." he tenses. Scales scoots a bit to one side to keep a good angle on the conflict. "Watch out for the crystals," she reminds them. There's a rattling inside Soundwave's chest! Soundwave pushes his eject button at the rattle. "Come on out slugfest but do not get too close to Knightmare. She is intoxicated and trying to transform people." he warns. Hes not going near the crystals. Slugfest squeals as he pops out! He revs his chainsaw plates at Knightmare. "NO MAKE SOUNDWAVE TRANSFORM! HIM AM NOT ACTION FIGURE!" Knightmare stares down at Slugfest... then half turns to look at Scales.. then back and forth a few times before settling on Soundwave, "You breeding them now? There's four now.." Scales heys! "I don't belong to him!" Soundwave pauses. "A lot more then that but shes not mine.' He seems relaxed a but now that the conversation is off of transforming him. He sees the chainsaw plates. "Easy, Slug." He moves to stroke Slugfest's head. "Shes not going to hurt me." Slugfest settles, and allows himself to be petted. Turning off the chainsaw plates so that petting does not result in a mangled arm. "Okay," he says, as he loafs, tucking his feet under him and curling his tail around himself. Soundwave fully trusts Slugfest to do so. Not everyone would pet an angry chainsaw dinosaur but he would. "Good." Scales yawns and skips out before the good part. time to go find a good hiding place. Log session ending at 01:22:30 on Tuesday, 6 November 2018.